Pony mystery dungeon: Equestria rescue team
by Warampharos
Summary: Antoine, a normal boy in a too much normal world, is gonna come in Equestria to live a very big adventure. Fanart are allowed, just credit me. Warning: Sexual themes and bad words. OC:Antoine
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Antoine. The dinner is ready"

"I'm coming mom"sayed a boy called Antione, "working" on a Rarity bikini picture. He was a good guy: lot of friends in Canterlot school, kindheart person and a very big passion for Pokemon, especally:

in ohter words, Dragon Pokemons.

"How it was your day, sweetie?"asked his mom, returned from the work

"It was...nom...like...om...nom... all other days"

"And Sunset Shimmer?"asked his father

"THAT CUNT...erg..that bully"

"Her bullying empire continues, right?"

"Yes. But seems she hates me: every time I'm in her target field, something bad happened to me"

"Today happened something particular?"

"Her servants, Snips and Snails, did a wedgie on me, for an order of Sunset"

"Why don't you talk about this to your friends?"

"They know it"

"Then talk to teachers"

"I don't care, simply I don't care."

"Why?"

"Sunset is trying to pointing my attention on her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure"

"Anyway, did you find the person you was searching for?"

"...Nope. But it's all right" after he finished the dinner, he went to his room, playing some PMD and watching some ponies.

I wish this things will be real. Imagine me exploring dungeons with Fluttershy or saving Equestria from a meteor or training with Rainbow Dash he thinked, then he sighed happily and he closed his eyes

_That night (play PMD Blue Rescue Team Test music and prepare for playing the other related music to the parts of the story)_

Hello. Welcome to Equestria a mysterious voice said

"Ugh. Is this a dream?"Antoine said, like waking up, but still in a dream

No. This is the reality. I want to text you. Answer me some questions

"Yahoo. Yes, yes"

"Be yourself. First question

_Do you like adventures?_

_Of course_

_Where's my mom?"_

"Of course"

"Next...

_There is someone who you'll do anything?_

_My family_

_My girlfriend_

_Nobody"_

"My family"

"_What's your favourite weapon?_

_An hammer_

_Bazooka_

_My own hands_

_I HATE wars"_

"Well, this is hard. Oh, yeah yeah, an hammer"

"_There is the person you like attacked by communist aliens. What do you do?  
_

_Flee_

_Fight_

_Trying to speak them"_

"POW, BANG. Of course fight them"

"_Do you like waffles?_

_Yes, I like waffles_

_NO"_

"NO"

"_You won at the lottery.__  
_

_Woho:money, money_

_I don't care: I'll give to some vagabonds"_

"I don't care:etc., etc."

"Last question...

_Are you ready for your best adventure yet?_

_YEAH_

_NO"_

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Fine. Insert the name you'll want to have during this adventure"

"Hm."Antoine was thinking very hardly

"Ha-ah. Dragon Claw"

"Fine... Good luck and be strong"


	2. Chapter 1

(insert japanese intro or Equestria Girls intro and use it)

"Ugh. Where am I?" Antoine said

"Oh well. You're getting up, finally"

"Not now, mom, anoth..."The boy looked better the face which was looking at him

"AHHHH. You're not my mom"He screamed like a girl

"No, no, my name is...Fluttershy"

"Fluttershy?Did you say...Fluttershy? But...you're...a pony"

"A pegasus, exactly."

"Man. Where are we?"

"At Ponyville"

"PONY...VILLE?So this is...Equestria?"

"Yeah. I don't find anythi..."

(Alleluia time)

"Yeah. YEAH. YEAHHHHHHHHHH. I'M IN EQUESTRIA, BITCHES. I'M. IN. EQUESTRIA.

BITCHES."

"Oh, well, what's your name?"

"My name is Antoine."

"Oh well, strange name. You're not of this place, right?"

"Right, why?"

"You falled from the sky. And you don't see to be a pegasus of..."

"Cloudsdale, I know"

"How the heck did you know?"

"Well, I studied something about your world, Fluttershy. Because...I'm a human"

"What? You're a normal earth pony"

"Of course not. See my hands"

"These are hooves"

He screamed"AHHHHH. HOO..VES? A MIRROR. A MIRROR. HURRY UP"

Fluttershy pointed at a pond, as Antoine looked himself"I'm...a...PONY. OH F*CK YEAH, F*CK YEAH, F*CK YEAH"

"And your cutie mark is...a dragon claw"

"Wow. MUCH BETTER"

Suddenly, two Bagons appared

"Ahhh. What are these?"Fluttershy cried

"Bagons. But why there are some of them? Oh, nobody cares, I'll fight them"

(Wild Pokemon music, your favourite)

"Alright. Maybe I'll try to hit them with my hoof. Wait, have I hoofs? Ah, yeah, I'm a pony now" but when he tried to punch the Bagons... some energy. forming a claw, scracthed the Pokemons, making them cry and flee.

"Wow"Fluttershy was surprised "I never thought you could use that move"

"Neither me..."Antoine was scared of his own body

"Oh well, I think the best thing to do is taking you to Princess Celestia"

_After, at Canterlot..._

Antoine went to Princess Celestia's castle, after he met Fluttershy's friends.

"Bow to Princess Celestia"the guard spoke

"My greetings to meet you, Princess Celestia"

"Antoine, nice to meet you. Fluttershy and the others told me there was something about you"

"Oh well, I'm from another world"

"...That's not a surprise for me"

"I don't know why I'm here"

"Well, neither me can answer your question"

Twilight suggested "Maybe it's a sign. Sometimes, when I read books, I found legends about heroes from another world to save other worlds"

"That's not our case."

"Why?"

"In this last time we saw strange creatures: some of them are aggressive, other are sweets. And... strange places... very dangerous... they appared like mushrooms. They're called mysterious dungeons"

"Mysterious...dungeons?"

"Yeah. And nopony is safe now. So, me and Princess Luna got an idea: playing a videogame, we decided to create Rescue Teams: teams who take some help requests and do them. Somepony liked this idea and wanted to found them, so we created an Exploration Club, which coordinates the Rescue Teams and creates the new asked"

"Got it. Ah, that monsters are called Pokemons"

"How do you know?"

"I...erg...studied them in the human world. Anyway, I'll help you in the rescue teams: they look very awesome"

Princess Celestia was impressed "Wow. How much courage and determination. Ok, first select your partner."

"Well, well: Fluttershy"

"Fluttershy, this choice is all right with your ideas?"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Then, the name of the team"

"Hmm. Ah-ah. Dragons"

"Dragons. Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Fine. Here's the Basic Explorer Kit: the Explorer Badges, very important for rescuing ponies and the Item Bag. At Ponyville there are interesting shops which will be very helpful. Fluttershy, you'll explain the shops when you'll arrive"

_After, at Ponyville_

"This is Ponyville, me and my friends' city; there is the Kecleon Shop , here you can buy food and other things; there is the Felecity Bank: you can deposite your money; and there is the Kangaskan Storage: here you can deposite your most important items, they will be alright meanwhile you explore. Ah..."

"What's up?"

"Your name... someone may become suspicious about you. Find a surname"

"Uhm...Dragon Claw?"

"That sounds perfect. You'll stay at my house"

_That night_

"Mm...mm...Am I dreaming? Hey, there's someone there. Hey, hey. AHHH. An earthquake. Wow, this is a realistic dream"

_The next morning_

"Dragon Claw. Wake up"

"Hmpf. What's up, Shy?"

"A Pokemon asked our help."

"Our name is Dugtrio. Our son, Diglett, was taken from Skarmoty to Mt. Steel. We count on you" as the Pokemon went underground

"Well...it was... quick"

"Ok. Let's go to Mt. Steel"

_Mt. Steel(playing music)_

"Fluttershy, if you want, you can return home"

"No way: now we're a team"

"Oh, well. I excepted you more afraid. Anyway, let's go"

_Fluttershy's moves: Vine Whip, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer Type:Grass/Flying_

_Dragon Claw's moves: Dragon Claw, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Headbutt Type:Dragon/Fight_

Man, that dungeon was crazy: in the belly of the mountain was full of Aron, too easy, thanks to Low Kick. Zigzagoon was taken by Fluttershy's Vine Whip and Quick Attack. At 5th floor a swarm of Beldum attacked them, leaving them with only Oran Berry, but all fine.

_At the summit_

"Hey there, alright"

"Yea...I'm scared. Where's dad?"Fluttershy looked around

"Skarmory isn't here. It's..."

"ALT"

Dragon Claw"Well, it's fuck"

Skarmory speaked very nervously"Who dare to scamper on my territory without permission?"

Fluttershy cried angrily"We're the Dragons, a rescue team. Skarmory, leave this baby NOW"

"Fools: his family got into my territory without permission, causing quakes which disturbs me. This little fucking Diglett got the right punishment: staying here forever"

"Wahhhhhhh..." Diglett cried

"But he's only a child. Maybe this quakes aren't even their fault"

"Enough. I don't want to hear anything. We'll battle"

Dragon sounded excited"Yeah" (your favourite boss music)

"Fluttershy, Skarmory looks very tough. Reduce her Defense"

"Ok"Fluttershy use Leer: Skarmory's Defense fell.

Dragon Claw use Low Kick: Skarmory lose 26 hp

"Argh. But...this is only the begining" Skarmory use Swift: Fluttershy lose 26 hp.

"Fluttershy. Take this Oran Berry." Fluttershy restore all hp

Dragon Claw use Dragon Claw: Skarmory lose 29 hp

"Hmpf. Her body is still tough for doing a good damage"

"Ha. Take this"Skarmory use Iron Screech: Dragon's . harshly feel.

"Aw shit. And now: only one Oran Berry"

"Try to defeat me, bitches"Dragon looked at some steel rock and

"Fluttershy. Use your Vine Whip to launch that rocks in the Skarmory's belly"As Fluttershy heard Dragon Claw, she picked the iron rocks and she throwed them: Skarmory took 56 damage and her Defense died.

"Now..."Dragon Claw use Dragon Claw: Skarmory fainted

_After_

"Thank you for saving Diglett"Dugtrio said

"No problem. We apologied with Skarmory"

"Dragon. Fluttershy. Thank you for saving me. I will help you anything you need."and

"Dad, I want to join the team"

"Of course, but be careful"

"Alright"

Fluttershy was happy"So we have a new teammate? Very well"

"Our missions will be funnier and easier. But this"Dragon looked excited at the sky"is only the beginning..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_During the night_

"Oh...wow...another dream. Hey, who are you? Now your image is clearer. Talk to me."

_The next morning_

"Fluttershy, good morning"

"Good morning."after the breakfast, they went to Ponyville. But... there was a little crowd

"Hey, Lombre, what's happening?"

"Jumpluff is imploring Money Finding for help his friend"

"Jumpluff?Money Finding?"

"That fluffy Pokemon is Jumpluff. And that pony with that bad and greed face is Money Finding with his squad"

Jumpluff was disperate"Please, help my friend"

"No money, no save life. Place this in your nut-brain, dumbass"

"But..."

"MONEY!"someone screamed his name. It was an Alakazam with his squad

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You can help Jumpluff's friend. Your creating-typhoon power is very helpful for him. Hurry up and help him"

"...Alright. Alright"He reacted and he went to saving Jumpluff's friends

"Wow"

"It's Alakazam...with his squad"

Fluttershy was confused"But who are there?"

Rainbow was impressed "You don't know the A.C.T. team? They're SO AWESOME"and she pointed to the teammates

"That's Charizard. His Flamethrower can melt everything. And that's Tyranitar: a little arrogant, but, hey, he's very altruist. And that's Alakazam, the leader: he's very smart and he got bitches from everywhere, but he give them to his teammates. They're the only Pokemon Rescue Team in this zone"

As they passed, Dragon was very excited: he picked them like models to follow. And Alakazam was passing near him

"..."He looked at him

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Have a good day"

Dragon was very impressed

"Wow...simply wow" but then he talked to Rainbow Dash"Do you have some free time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to train with you and learn some special moves"

Twilight said"Then I'll come either me"

"Alright"

A mysterious voice said"He sees happy for training and rescue teams. I have no dubts, it's him

_Later, that afternoon_

(put your music with more adrenaline)

"Alright, I'll try to setup Dragon Dance"Dragon tried to use a Dragon Dance

"Yeah...yeah...he can do it this time"

*PRRRR*

"Yeah, I can fart"Everybody laughed out loud

"But this time you were very near to success"Dashie said"Retry: if you success, you'll have to chase and hit me"

"Ok"and he retried: this time a red electrified aura surrounded his body and his eyes became red

"YOU DID IT"Twilight screamed

"yay..."

"And...now... catch me"Rainbow went to speed lightning: even Dragon had doubts about if he would reach her. But he went in the action... and he gallopped so speed that his step emanated a powerful *insert your favourite dragon*roar. He reached Rainbow Dash... he surpassed her... he jumped... and he used Headbutt. The pegasus was launched at sound speed, but she was hitted by a bigger Dragon Claw.

"This is the result of all this training: a succesful learned Dragon Dance"said proudly Twilight

"And my broken wings"Dash answered

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Nah, I'm only joking"

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH"

_The next morning_

"Good Morning, Shy"

"Oh, good morning"

"IT'S TERRIBLE"

They went outside

"Who screamed?"

"That was us"

"But you're Sweetie and Applebloom. What you're doing here?"Fluttershy asked

Sweetie was very worried"Scootaloo...she lost in the Everfree Forest"

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO WORRIE UP..."

"Not so worried, sis"

"Who talked to me?"

"Of course me...sweetie"(There's trouble music)

Dragon was going to faint"But you're..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"SUNSET SHIMMER. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS DIMENSION?"

"Oh well, I don't know: I was sleeping, like the other evenings, and POOF... here I am"

"Did...did you have a dream...where you had a test?"

"Oh, yeah, anyway"and she talked to Sweetie"Hey, let us save your friend Scotaloo"

"Us?Where...where are the others?"Fluttershy asked confused

"Snips, Snails...come out of here" as the two poines revelead their faces

"How did you get them?"

"Oh well, I was passing in this world very confused: they simply saw me and they asked What we could do for a such sexy pony like you?"

"And your ex-boss, Trixie"

"We fired ourself and began the teammates of Sunset"

"So that does mean?"

"Yes, either we are team. We are the **Team ShadeSun, the team who points to...**

**TA-DA, THE CONQUER OF EQUESTRIA?"**

"WHAT? YOU MAD, BROS? BUT WHY?"

"Because... when I came to this world... I felt a big wish... A wish of dominance of this world. We'll became every time stronger, saving ponies and Pokemons and gain moneys"and she returned talking to Sweetie"How I was saying, we'll save your friend. But we want a very rich reward"

"But...but...I have no moneys"

"No problem. We'll talk about that. But let me show you I'm stronger than this babies" as she pointed her horn to Dragon and Shy

"What are you doing?"Fluttershy was in fear cry, excepting anything

"Nothing... just testing my power"and she launched a Fire Beam

"GAHHHHH"the obiectivies cried for pain

"See ya later. HAHAHAHA"as they fled.

"Urgh. Thanks to my Dragon type, I didn't get hurt" but Fluttershy took a very bad hit: her beautiful was showing burning signs

"FLUTTERSHY. Oh man, that hit was very terrible to a Grass-type"as he spoke to the two fillies"Bring Fluttershy to her bed and call Twilight and the others: she need rest. I'll go to save your friend"

"OK"

(Sinister Woods music)

"Alright, Diglett, Mareep and Trapinch(two new teammates). We'll go"

The Everfree Forest was very dangerous: dodging the cockatrice's Leer was a very good thing, but Scythers were even worse, even we had the Mareep's Thundershock and Trapinch's Rock Tomb. Nothing at all.

_In the deepest part_

"Scootaloo must..."

"ALT."

"That stupid cunt... SUNSET. DON'T GET YOUR PUSSY OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF"

"Here I am"and she showed with the two pals

"Battle me: if you want to save Scotaloo"Dragon said angry

"Hmpf. We're gonna save Scotaloo. And we're gonna cash in the reward...and all Equestria"

(There's Trouble music)

Dragon Claw use Dragon Dance: Atk and Speed increases

Dragon Claw use Dragon Claw: Sunset Shimmer lost 64 hp

Mareep use Thundershock: Snips lost 45 hp

Diglett use Mud Slap: Snails lost 46 hp; Snails's Accuracy felt

Trapinch use Bite: Snails lost 54 hp; Snails fainted

"Ow. Damn it"

Sunset use Taunt: Dragon can only attack

"DUMB BITCH. STUPID CUNT. YOU %?!J #*(part censored for Tourette's Syndrome)"

Dragon use Dragon Claw: Sunset Shimmer lost 65 hp; Sunset fainted

Mareep use Thundershock: Snips lost 45 hp; Snips fainted.

"That was pretty easy"Dragon said

"We'll revenge, dickheads"Sunset got out very frustated

"He..llo"a scared voice said

"You have to be Scootaloo. We're for rescue you" and after the greetings and the new about Fluttershy's recover, that day ended very well

_The next day_

"Jumpluff. What are you doing are?"

"Money. And Jumpuff. They didn't returned"

"WHAT?"

"That dungeon they were trapped it's a living hell"

"We'll come"

(Silent Chasm theme)

"So this is the dungeon"

"Yeah. It's called Silent Chasm."

"Ok. Here we go"

"Wait. A legend says a terrible monster sleeps here"

"I don't fear monsters. Now I fight them. Right, Shy? Shy?"

"Of...course. We...don't fear...them*gulp*"

"It's alright?"

"Oh yeah. I was only... mentally preparing"

This time Mareep went home and Diglett and Trapinch were helping them two. Man, and they did a good choice: wild Trapinches blasted powerful Mud Slaps and Dustoxs poisoned them with Poison Power; thanks they had some Pecha Berries.

_In the deep_

"Hey, here are Jumpluff and Money. Are you all right?"

Only Jumpluff was alright"Me, yes, but"

"Let's see, Fluttershy" Money was in a very bad condition

"Get the fuck out of there. HURRY"

Dragon was surprised"But what are you saying?"

_Gyaooooh (everything turned blacked-out)_

"WHAT WAS THAT? EEEK"Fluttershy was going to run if Dragon wouldn't stop her

"Who dare to disturbs me when I'm mastu...erg...sleeping"

"He's coming"Money said

_Gyaooooh_

"Who's coming'"then the light turned: Money was gone and there was a very big bird

"Me, Zapdos, the god of thunders. You want to save Money? Scale the Mt. Thunder"

_After the event_

"Yay. I'm saved"Jumpluff sayed

"But Money got kidnapped by Zapdos"

"Did you say...Zapdos?"It was Alakazam

"Alakazam"

"Alakazam is one of the legendaries birds. Maybe Money went in his domain and Zapdos got very angry"

"He said we have to go to the Mt. Thunder"

"Don't think even about that. Zapdos is "The God Of Thunders": they say his thunders can kill even a Flygon"

"But not me. We'll go. Right, Shy?"

"Right"

"...Alright. We'll go tomorrow for separate ways"

"Ok, Shy. We have to prepare for the legendary battle"Dragon sayed determinated


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fluttershy, are you sure to come with me? Zapdos is "The God Of Thunder"!"

"Of Course"

"Mareep, Diglett, are you ready?"

"YEAH"

"Alright!"

That was creepy: every second a thunder screamed his big noises: even Pokemon like Trapinch, due to his Ground type, was fearing that thunders. Man, this was the most difficult done yet: Manectric and their Thunderbolt(yes, Thunderbolt. This is not a dungeon for pussies) consumed me 2 Reviver Seed and a Coca-Loca. The worst thing was the Poison Stings: the Poison got them to search for Pecha Berry. Thanks there was a point where they could have some rest. They were near the peak. Those last Pokemons weren't a big problem. Now they reached the peak.

"Zapdos? Show yourself"Fluttershy cried

_Gyaooooh_

and the giant bird came out

"I have no mercy for meddlers"

Fluttershy scared a lot

"AHHHHHHH. But... we're a rescue team. And we have the job of saving Money"

*thunder noise*

"Hmpf. You have a lot of determination for saying that: a rescue team"

*thunder noise*

"Then your courage..."

*thunder noise*

"have to COME AT MY RAGE"

(boss theme music)

"Fluttershy. Return near me."as Fluttershy returned to him.

"Now..."Dragon Claw use Dragon Dance: Atk and Speed increases

Fluttershy use Leer: Zapdos'Defense felt

Mareep use Thunder Wave: Zapdos' paralyzed: it may be unable to move

Trapinch use Mud Slap: It's not very effective: Zapdos' accuracy felt

"Take this! DRAGON CLAW" Zapdos lost 76 hp

Fluttershy use Earth Power(a new learned move, deleting Growl): It's not very effective: Zapdos lost 56 hp

Mareep use Thundershock: Zapdos lost 45 hp

Trapinch use Rock Tomb: It's super effective; Zapdos lost 64 hp.

Zapdos lost the Paralyze Status.

"This is my secret move"

Zapdos use Agility 4 times: Zapdos's speed increases.

Zapdos flied away

"What's gonna do?"

and "The God Of Thunder" activated a electric barrier

"We can't attack him with physical moves"Dragon said

"Maybe"Trapinch use Rock Tomb: the attack was reflected

"Zapdos can control rocks and steels, now"and the leader turned to Fluttershy"Fluttershy, go in the sky and fight Zapdos with Grass moves: Electric can't do a lot with Grass"

"But now he's like invincible"Fluttershy said, without hope

"Listen, I know you can do it. Pursuit and make Zapdos tired and then hit him. The Grass type will protect you"

"Uhm... ok" and she flied the fastest as she could for reaching Zapdos: the full black clouds-sky was impenetrable for another Flying type, but Dragon was right. Zapdos tried to attack with Thunders and Air Slashes (I know he can't learn it), but thanks to Accuracy fall, Shy dodged the attacks. Now both the fliers were tired and Shy decided to unleash her Bullet Seed (Vine Whip forgotten)

Fluttershy use Bullet Seed: It's not very effective: Zapdos fainted

"Fluttershy. YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT ZAPDOS"

"What the fuck is going on?"it was Tyranitar for the already came ACT team.

"urgh..gah"an electric aura surrounded Zapdos

"Do you want to fight me? Bring it on, I'll show you no mercy"

"Enough about fighting. You can have Money"and he looked at Dragon team

"You're very strong. But the next time I'll be much stronger. So train your unbelievable power"as he flied up and Money appared

"yay...Money is saved" and Alakazam speaked

"Defeating Zapdos. You're not a normal team... You're not a pony, Dragon, right?"

Dragon said"Wow. How do you know? Anyway, yes, I'm a human"

"For being a pony who uses dragon powers, you're not a normal pony"

Fluttershy asked"Alakazam, do you know how he began a pony?"

"...No. But you can ask to Xatu, the shaman who looks for all the day the sunset, who lives in the Hills of the Ancients, in the Great Canyon"

"Great. Come on, Dragon, we'll return"

Charizard looked at Alakazam"...Alakazam. I know you. There's something else"

"Yeah. But they must not know for now. Maybe later"

_The next morning, after speaking to Twilight and friends about Zapdos' fight and a lot of SO AWESOME_

_Great Canyon_

"Ok, Fluttershy, this dungeon maybe'll not like that of yesterday, but we have to do our best anyway"

That dungeon was nothing, actually they found 3 Reviver Seed and a lot of Gummies

_At the summit_

"Where's Xatu? Oh, there" the Pokemon was looking the sunset

"Hello"nothing"hello"nothing"YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO ME"...nothing

Dragon said"Desperate times call for desperate misures*gulp*

_I know you kare_

_I"_

"STHAP IT. STHAP IT. NOT THAT FUCKING SINGER"Xatu screamed like hell

"Hey, either me had problem about..."

_Gyaooooh_

(Ninetales' legend music)

"Here's the sunset. I'm Xatu, the shaman. What I can do for you?"

"Well, we..."

"I know what you need. You're Antoine"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Looking the sunset doesn't mean I can't contemplate the past and the future"

"Anyway, tell us the truth."

"...Your presence. You know there was lot of natural disasters"

"Hm"

"Your presence here. There is a bond"

"WHAT?"Flutteshy screamed"YOU CAN'T SAY..."

"And the natural disasters will continue until... Equestria will be(let me prepare)...DESTROYEEEEEEEEED"

Fluttershy had a lost hope look. And the problems didn't finish yet

"So you're Antoine in reality. How surprising finding you here. This truth...means your and Fluttershy's end"Sunset...Shimmer laughed.

_The next morning_

"Hey, what's up?"Fluttershy asked to Lombre

"Twilight Sparkle found an interesting legend about the natural disasters"

"Wow. Maybe we have to know about this legend"Fluttershy said to Dragon

_At Twilight's library_

"So, do you want to know about that legend?"

"Hm."Dragon nodded

"Alright"as her magic took the book

"There were two humans: one of them was surrounded by a justice-flame aura, the other had a dark-dragon heart. They were like Yin and Yang. But one day, in a snow mountain, they found...Ninetales, the legendary Pokemon of White and Black magic: everybody said who dare to touch one of the tails will be cursed. The dark-dragon heart human said

"_Well, let's do an oath: touching Ninetails' tail will mean peace between us. Are you agreeing?"_

_"Ok"_but when they were going to touch the cursed tail, the dark-dragon human pulled back his hand, leaving the other cursed by Ninetales. But his protector spirit Pokemon, Gardevoir, took the curse, saving the human. Enraged for the behavoir, Ninetales cursed either the other human, but even his Gardevoir protected the human. So Ninetales took pity for both the Gardevoirs and she said to the both humans.

_"Do you want to save Gardevoir?" _one of them fled, the other was going to listen Gardevoir

_"Alright. You, kindheart human, will reborn pony for saving Gardevoir. But either you, but for punishement, will reborn pony. You will forget this event"_"and she closed the book"Everybody asked about this legend. Even a sunset-mane mare"

"WHAT?"Dragon screamed

"Anyway, Fluttershy, what do you think about this?"

"..."

"Shy? What's up?"

"Dragon... for today... I want to do nothing"

"WHY?"they greeted Twilight and they went to their cottage

"Listen, Dragon. After the legend... I thought about you: you have Dragon powers, and so..."

"..."

"DRAGON. I'M SORRY."

"Wow. Calm down, it's nothing, either me had some problems about this"

"I'll not judge you about this. You're a kindheart pony and a very good friend. You forgave me even for this thing"

"Oh, well, it's nothing. Sometimes happens. It's nothing"

"So, we'll go bed alright"

"Alright. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

_During the night_

"Who's there? Finally, I can talk to you. Who are you"

"I'm Gardevoir"

"WHAT?"

"Listen, Dragon, you..."

"Don't go away."

_The next morning_

"Dragon, we have to go to Ponyville"

"What's up?"

"Everypony from Equestria are there, even Princess Celestia, Luna and Discord"

_At Ponyville_

"Diglett, Sweetie Belle, what's happening?"

"Well"they were worried"you have to see with your own eyes"

"SUNSET?"(danger, there's trouble music)

Sunset was speaking"They were with Xatu. They were talking about the transformation into a pony"

Celestia asked"What did Xatu said, Sunset?. Tell us"

"Well, the transformation into a pony will bring more natural disasters. And then...the DESTRUCTION OF ALL EQUESTRIA"

Everypony alarmed

"Calm, everypony"Sunset said

"There's the solution: kill the human"

Luna said"Come on, Sunset. Who's the human?"

"That perfidious cheat. Oh well, it's between us. He got a kindheart behavoir only for making fun of you. Right..."she turned to"...Dragon?"

"WHAT?"everypony screamed

"No, everypony, listen, it's not"Fluttershy was interrupted by Sunset

"Shut up, dumb bitch. You haven't the claim of speak. Hey, Dragon, what do you think?"

"..."

"Ahahaha. Come on, everypony: put off this freak and bring the peace in Equestria"

Dragon was in trouble: everypony in Equestria was against him. Even, Princess Celestia

"Forgive me, Dragon. But I have to bring the peace"as she shooted a laser from her horn

Dragon screamed"RUN, BITCH, RUNNNN" as when he ran with Shy, he cursed Sunset

"DUMB BITCH, STUPID CUNT, EAT MY SHIT, YOUR PUSSY IS A DOG"

"Curse, curse me Antoine. But now"her eyes glared"you have no way to escape"

_At the cottage_

"Wow. Did we leave them?"Fluttershy spoke

"Anyway, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THE TRUTH?"

"Because...becuase"Dragon cried"I believed I was the human. Look at me: I can use Dragon Claw, I'm a Dragon type. No doubts, that's me, the horrible human of the legend!"

"Ah..."

"Hmpf. Finally"Charizard and the others found them

"Oh, no"Fluttershy cursed

"I'm sorry, Shy. But...we have to defeat you"

Fluttershy was ready to fight, but the team retroceded.

"Why?"

"You have to escape. For finding the truth. From tomorrow, everypony will search for you. So, escape and find the truth"

"Wow."as ACT went away

"A little, but even Alakazam trust in you. We have to escape, are you ready?"

"Of course"

_The next morning_

"Fluttershy, here we go"

"Wait"(run away, fugitives music)

"Twilight, Spike"

"We want to say you goodbye"

"And find the truth. Here, take this book of the Ninetales' legend, maybe it will be helpful"

"Thanks."

"Hey, you two"

"Pinkie Pie"

"Take this cupcakes. AND GOOD LUCK AND RUN. I KNOW YOU'LL RETURN FOR YOUR RETURN'S PARTY"

"Geez, thanks"

"You guys are SO AWESOME. So why you have to be the human's legend? Take this little fluffy cloud peluche"

"Rainbow..."Dragon was starting crying

"Darling, good luck: take this cover. This'll be with this run"

"AHAHAHAHAH"

"Sugarcube, Ah believe en ya. Take dis apple pies"

"*sniff*...girls"

"The CMC will help you"

"Even your teammates"

"Guys*sniff*BUAAHHHHHHH"

"GOOD LUCK"

"Ok, Shy, here we go"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Lapis Cave_

"Fiu." Fluttershy was very tired "We did a very long journey"

"Hey there"

"Don't go though the dungeon"

"Stop right there, criminal scums"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS"

"OH SHIT"Dragon cursed

(here can start Lapis Cave music or Benny Hill theme)

"Fluttershy. We've no time to waste. Let's go"

That Lapis Cave was very simple, but another thing was killing our heroes' heart: the anxiety of not being catched and killed immediately.

"Shy, run faster"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright. Grab my hoof"

Dragon Claw use Dragon Dance: he charged all his hoof and he broke the sound barrier, running at a very high speed and producing another dragon roar

"What was that?"

"It seemed...a Salamence...or Flygon"

"GAH. This dungeon is terrible. I'll go. That dragon will think about both them"

"Either me"and nobody was even more chasing them... for the time being.

Fluttershy was literaly hugging Dragon when he was running, causing him blushing

"Oh, thank you"Dragon said. But in front of them, there was a giant flame mountain.

Fluttershy was so scared of Fire: even if her real weakness was the Ice, she really feared the Fire.

"...It seems very terrible. I don't wanna go in this dungeon"

"But we have to escape. Remember? Our friends trust in us so that we find the truth. Fluttershy..."

"...Ok, we'll go"

"Fluttershy, I've never seem you so scared"

"..."

"You can never talk for the fear, right?"

She nodded

"Alright. Grab my hand and come with me. This is the time for being strong"

Fluttershy was so scared that she even didn't battle: Dragon did all the work. At the rest point, he remebered Pinkie's cupcakes, so he decided to share one of them. For answer, she kissed his cheek, making him blushing more.

_At the peak_

Fluttershy looked exausted"Wow, this place is very hot. Guess we should leave this place"

"ALT"

"Dragon, it was you?"

"Why I should say alt when we're escaping?"

"I repeat ALT. You violated a sacred place. You're gonna pay for the mountain's pain which is your fault."

"Who are you? Show yourself"

_Gyaooooh_

*fire noises*

"Mountain's wrath is also MY wrath"

*fire noises*

"I'm Moltres, the God of Flame"

*fire noises*

"Everyone who will violate this place will DIE. EN GARDE"

(boss battle theme)

Dragon Claw use Dragon Dance: Atk and Speed increseas

"I heard in my human world Pokemons like Moltres use lava for regenerate their energies. Fluttershy, we have to...*pss pss*"Moltres was preparing for the fight.

"Alright. Dragon, here we go"and they went ahead

"HEY. RETURN HERE, COWARDS"

"Nope. Catch me, if you can, roasted delicious chicken"

"NOBODY DARE TO TREAT A FIRE GOD LIKE THAT"and she tried to summon a fire barrier, but our heroes jumped, dodging the barrier

(ralenty scene)

"LIKEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS"

(end of ralenty scene)

and they ran, trying to dodge Moltres' Flamethrower and Hyper Beams

"Perfect. Right there"

Moltres was surprised"What the...?"

"You can't regenerate your energies: you haven't lava near you"Dragon provoked

"DAMN IT"

"Now, Fluttershy, I'll try to attack with undirect attacks. Combine mine with your Bullet Seed"

"But you can't use any of them: you're getting burned"

"That's it: I'll try"then he charged himself

"DR OCTAGONAPUS "Dragon Claw use Dragon Pulse: Moltres lost 88 hp.

"Alright. He learned Dragon Pulse"

"THIS BATTLE IS NOT YET OVER"Moltres screamed. And the battle continued, all to the good of the Dragons. But

Moltres use Sky Attack

"Oh my..."Dragon closed his eyes, waiting for his ended destiny. But when he reopened them, he saw only...a fainted Fluttershy

"FLUTTERSHY. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"but Fluttershy was saying nothing

"A BEAUTIFUL PONY LIKE YOU CAN'T DIE"and he got rampaged

"You. HOW DARE YOU TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND? YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS"a dark aura surrounded his body and his Dragon Claws were at lightning speed. (There's gonna be a little gore)Moltres' blood was everywhere and Dragon was going to strike his final claw. But a thought passed in his mind

_"Fluttershy wouldn't want this: there are so much ponies and Pokemons in peril, she wouldn't want this. Stop this madness"_and his body returned normal.

"I'm sorry, Moltres."he started crying"It's because. She's not my best friend. I love her. Yes, I love her. But why you killed her? Why? WHY?"

"Either me, I'm sorry. It's because I thought you were the pain of the mountain. But after this, I think you are two very kind ponies"she looked at Fluttershy

"I can do something for her"as she flied upon Fluttershy, like she was trying to cheer up her heart with some flames: after some flied, a little powder surrounded her beautiful pony body, restoring her life and making her open her eyes. Dragon was crying joy tears and he gained the permission to go though the Mt Blaze


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Though a snow path, Dragon and Fluttershy were trying to opposite their strength against the cold and the snow.

"Fluttershy...you're a little pallid. It's alright?"

"Yeah. It's only a little cold. Etciù *sniff*"

Poor Fluttershy. Hey, wait, Rarity's coverDragon thought: he picked the bag, grabbed the blanket and put it on her shoulders

"Thank you*sniff* Cough, cough"

"For now, we'll stop there" as they put a little fire: the snow with the fire was producing a beautiful effect; even the night sky was very romantic. They were silent, then Fluttershy started speaking

"Dragon?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this beautiful? The falling snow in the night is so romantic"

"...Yes, thanks: seeing the snow with you is very calming: this allow me to forget... this big problem"

"What do you think?"

"I have dragon power. You see my cutie mark? A fucking dragon claw! And when you protected me from Moltres' Sky Attack, I got rampaged: the legend is right, the bad human is me"

"I already said this to you: you're probably not the bad human of the legend"

"Why do you think this?"

"Because...we're friends"

"..."

"Rember all the enemies? Skarmory, Zapdos, Moltres: we defeated all of them. We did it because we trust each other of us, we share our emotions. We're like one pony"

"..."

"But, no, we're not friends: for me...you're who I need"

"!Fluttershy, this cold is getting you"

"No, I feel perfect: in your eyes, your behavoir, yourself. Dragon?"

"Yes, Shy?"

"Do you like me?"

"Fluttershy, why I wouldn't like a pony like you? Your angelic wings, your cutie mark, your mane; you're the most beautiful pony in Equestria, even more than Rarity"

"Oh, well...then" she closed her eyes, her lips activated for the love action and her wings opened, taking off the blanket. Dragon was waiting that moment, but he refused

"...No"

"!But you don't want this kiss?"

"I don't deserve it: I'm a bad pony"

"SHUT UP!"(prepare a music like unawering emotions from black and white) and she brought her lips to his, reclosing her eyes: Dragon was initially surprised, but then either him closed his eyes and hugged Fluttershy. They just moaned for pleasure a few of times; Fluttershy got pulled back in the snow, tasting his pal's tongue and lips; Dragon could feel a particular taste of the sweetiest strawberry in all Equestria. After the very cute kiss, Fluttershy said

"Do you want to go further?"

"I don't know. I'm too young for having a..."AHHHH"*moan*"Fluttershy was pushing her plot against his stallionhood: now Dragon was the one who was pushed back

"GASP*moan* Fluttershy...I*moan*"

"I know you would like it"

"No... I LOVE IT. MOAR, MOAR"and Fluttershy, then, went slower, so her and Dragon could enjoy that moment for the best

"But if you get pregnant?"

"Ponies' hoods are special: only when both members of a couple agree about having a baby, the mare could get pregnant"

"Oh, thanks Shy"her ass was a very good place for his dick

"Fluttershy*moan* I'm cumming" after the pegasus heard that words, she turned and she got the cum in her face. After a kinky lick, Fluttershy started a blowjob

"Mmmm. Taste good"Fluttershy commented Dragon's banana

"Wow*moan*Shy*moan*, I just cummed once. I can't do it twice"

"I think you can do it, my love"as she returned sucking his cock.

Dragon was gasping quickly:he was having another cumshot.

"Am I doing it right?"

"AHHHH"Dragon cummed again and the pegasus appreciated the answer:A++, thanks to the "double consecutive orgasm"

"Wow. Only my real special somepony can make cum twice. Congratulations!"

"Ah, thanks"

"Now it's my turn" as he asked to stretch herself, got some of his sperm and used it, like a cream, in all her body, carefully avoiding the wings, to make her skin more eager and soft; Fluttershy was enjoying that massage. After "upgrading" her skin, he kissed her neck, then her belly and then he licked her pussy

"Wow. This pussy is beautiful"

"Oh*moan* thanks*moan*. But Rarity's is better, you'll think"

"No way I'll..."

"AHHH"Fluttershy's sperm tasted like milk

"So I had my midnight milk"

"Good line, my love"

"Thanks. Now, are you ready for the penetration?"

"Yes. That's what I was waiting for" and after the permission, Dragon's penis entered in the Fluttershy Cave

"*very big moan*As faster as you could"

"Ok"as Dragon pushed very deeply, going up and down, up and down

"*moan* Shy, I'm doing*moan*...the right thing"

"Of course my*PINGAS*love"

"I had a great idea" Dragon said and then he used Dragon Dance

"And now"Dragon returned to penetrating, but more powerful and like a pnemautic hammer

"Fluttershy, am I hurting you?"

"Of course not my love, actually I love more than before"as he continued the penetration

"AHH. DRAGON, I'M A CUM"

"EITHER ME"the double cum arrived with a squirting sound. After the each other's sperm, they decided to sleep

"Good night, my love"

"Good night, my dragon knight"

_The next morning_

_Frosty Forest_

There wasn't any Ice-type: the toughest were the Lairon, but they weren't nothing. They reached the deepest part of the forest

"Brr. There is a lot of cold"

"Etciù: Shy, I got a cold"

"Anyway, we're near the end of this forest"but when they were trying to pass

"Alt"

"Who is there? Are you...the cause of this disaster?"

"Who are you? Show yourself, I'm not afraid"

_Gyaooh_

An ice bird appared

"I'm Articuno, the god of ice"

*ice noise*

"You have to pass though me. En garde"

(boss battle music)

Dragon Claw use Dragon Dance: Atk and Speed increases

Dragon use Dragon Claw:Articuno lost 96 hp

Fluttershy use Bullet Seed: Articuno lost 226 hp.

"I'm not gonna be defeated so easily" and she summoned a great hail, which blocked our heroes' movements and willpower

"The hail...it's draining...my energy" but when Articuno was chargong her Ice Beam

"I won't let you KILL MY MAREFRIEND" new move learned Outrage(forgotten Quick Attack)

Articuno is K.O.

"Articuno?"Fluttershy asked gently"let us go though this forest"

"NO... You're the cause of the temperature encrease. When you entered in the forest, suddenly the snow melted and there are no even snowfalls"

"But it's just the case:maybe there are..."

"SILENCE, LIERS. This is only your fault" Articuno was preparing her final hit

"Ahhh. Dragon, hug me"

"SHUT UP AND..."

"STOP"someone said

" ABSOL"

"It's the truth, Articuno. The natural disasters are striking in all the places. You have to trust them"

"...Alright. You two, you can surpass the Frosty Forest"

"yay"

"However...you have to defy the natural disasters. I'm counting on you" and she flied away. Fluttershy greeted with Mega Absol"Thanks. What's your name?"

Mega Absol looked at the frosty sky"I'm Mega Absol; I can predict natural disasters. I saw your power and when you faced Articuno: I want to join you"and the Dragons accepted the request, but they sended Mega Absol to Ponyville, for any eventual help.

Our heroes was going further though that ice land

"Listen, Dragon"

"What's up, Shy?"

"I..I don't wanna go further"

"Why are you saying that?"

"This ice land seem it doesn't finish. I...I surrend"

"You haven't to surrend like this. Remember? We were friends, now we're more. Let's find the truth" and Fluttershy kissed him on the cheek"Thank you so much", but then Dragon had an headhache

"Urgh, my head" and he saw Gardevoir

"Finally we met, Antoine. The truth is near"

"GARDEVOIR"

"Above you...there is the , Ninetales' domain"

"Ninetales

"Be careful" and after, he told to Fluttershy all of the vision

"Oh, Dragon. We're near the truth: the , uh? I'm ready"that mountain was particular for its snowfall: the snow was like white cornflakes(Dragon tasted one snowflake...and he liked it). They lost lot of Reviver Seeds, due to Pokemon's strength. At the peak

"We reached the peak, Dragon"

"This is your end, I'm sorry"

"This is Alakazam's voice"and the team A.C.T. appeared.

"Finally. You're here"Charizard was preparing for the battle

"Now we can save this kingdom. Fluttershy, forgive me...but this is important"

Alakazam speaked"Dragon, I'm sorry. But for Celestia and Equestria...we have to do this"

"You don't need to fight"someone speaked and appeared

"Ni..netales"

"The legend...is real?!"

"You are Ninetales" Fluttershy was very surprised

Ninetales answered"Yes, that's me. The curse I launched became a legend...this doesn't surprise me"

"Come on, Ninetales. Tell us...who is?"

"Dragon..."

"..."

"You're not the bad human"

Fluttershy's eyes glowed"Can you repeat?"

"Dragon is not the bad human?"

"WOO-HOO. I KNEW IT"as she kissed Dragon on the lips, celebrating the good news.

"But how I met you, Ninetales? I never came to this world"

"There is another in your world. I live in both mountain"but an earthquake interrupted the glorious moment

"Groudon is gonna awake"

"Groudon?"

"A legendary Pokemon"sayed Alakazam"Don't even think to fight him. We'll do it. Return to Ponyville and restores your energy"

"Alright"


End file.
